Animated Hercules Alt/GladeusExMachina
This is the first draft and subsequent refactor of Animated Hercules for the bonus points to go with Piano_Guys/GladeusExMachina Original= , ) |name = Draft Hercules |image = DisneyHercules.png |imgpx = 280px |default = True Hero Hercules |cost = True Hero |organization = |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |bio = Animated Moveset Son of Zeus *Takes increasingly less damage and deals increasingly more damage when Strengthened, Fortified, Agile or Focused. *Gains Blessing of Olympus if Strengthened, Fortified, Agile and Focused Zero to Hero *Regains an equal amount of health when regaining Stamina. Go the Distance *Gains 'Heart' when gaining Strengthened while Strengthened. *Gains 'A Hero's Welcome' when gaining Fortified while Fortified. *Gains 'Rule 95' when gaining Focused while Focused. *Gains 'Shooting Star' when gaining Agile while Agile. *Gains 'True Hero' when Hercules has Heart, A Hero's Welcome, Rule 95, and Shooting Star. Heart *Further increases Attack by 15% and Clears Debuffs when applied. A Hero's Welcome *Further increases Defense by 15% and gains Pretty Cool Guy. Rule 95 *Further increases Accuracy by 15% and removes Stealthy from incoming attacks. Shooting Star Further increases Evasion by 15% and gains Quickness. True Hero *All attacks gain True Strike. *Immune to Opportunist effects. *Resurrects by consuming all stat increasing Buffs on Hercules, gaining 10% health for each buff consumed. *Default Counter/Pre-counter/Follow-up: Cirrus, Nimbostratus and Cumulus 3 Hits, Melee. (Pegasus flies in from behind, swings back around to hit them from the front, then blows out their hair from behind again) Pegasus...! Special Properties *Summon Attack Does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. One Enemy *Combo-Setup (2 Rounds) Next unarmed attack does extra damage. Level 1: Use Your Head...! One Enemy, Melee Unarmed, 1 Hit (Charges headfirst.) Not what I meant, but not bad. Special Properties *Charging Attack Removes all application of Quickness to deal increased damage. One Enemy *Cerberus Bite (1 Round) Melee damage reduced by 40%. *Dazed (1 Round) Attacks from this target cannot crit. Self *Fortified (3 Rounds) Defense increased by 25% AISO: Fist Fight - Grants Hit Me!, Taking Less damage and doing more damage on the next attack. Level 2: The Real Deal Self Buff, 2 Round Cooldown. Self *The Real Deal (Expires Next Round) *Intercepts most enemy attacks. *Counters melee attacks with Use Your Head...! *Counters ranged attacks with Full Circle. *Counters enemy Follow-up and Counter attacks with Cirrus, Nimbostratus and Cumulus. *Agile (3 Rounds) Evasion increased by 25% AISO's: Current Level 6: Full Circle One Enemy, Ranged, 1 Hit. (Bends his sword and throws it like a boomerang) Special Properties Exploit Flying Deals extra damage against Flying targets. *Circular Flight Does not travel in a straight line, and is a Stealthy attack, avoiding Protect and Counter Attacks. One Enemy *Wound of Cerynitis (1 Round) Ranged damage reduced by 40%. Self *Focused (3 Rounds) Accuracy increased by 25%. AISO: Lithobolos/*What Goes Around... - Now hits all Enemies. Level 9: Column Down All Enemies, 3 Round Cooldown, Melee, *2 Hits (Same overall damage and same animation, but a second column slams down from the opposite side of the screen.) Special Properties Catastrophic Ignores Protect and Avoidance effects. Guaranteed to hit. *Deadly Crits Deals extra damag All Enemies Stun (1 Turn) Loses next turn with a reduced chance to dodge. *Collapsing Infrastructure (2 Rounds) *Deals damage each round. *Stacks are increased by using Ground attacks. *Stacks up to 5 times and cannot be removed by status removal effects. Self *Strengthened (3 Rounds) Attack increased by 25%. AISO: Pillars of Hercules - Applies Staggered. }} |-| Animated Hercules= , ) |name = Animated Hercules |image = DisneyHerculesSprite.png |imgpx = 280px |default = True Hero Hercules |cost = True Hero |organization = |health = 4 |health# = |stamina = 3 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 3 |defense# = |accuracy = 2 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = Hercules, son of the Greek God, Zeus, is turned into a half-god, half-mortal by evil Hades, God of the Underworld, who plans to overthrow Zeus. Hercules is raised on Earth and retains his god-like strength, but when he discovers his immortal heritage Zeus tells him that to return to Mount Olympus he must become a true hero. Hercules becomes a famous hero with the help of his friend Pegasus and his personal trainer, Phil the satyr. Hercules battles monsters, Hades and the Titans, but it is his self-sacrifice to rescue his love Meg which makes him a true hero. |gender = Male |metal = Yes }} |name2 = Pecs And Flex |stamina2 = 15% |target2 = Self |cooldown2 = 2 Rounds |hits2 = |hitcrit2 = |type2 = Buff |text2 = |effects2 = |name3 = Full Circle |stamina3 = 30% |target3 = One Enemy |cooldown3 = |hits3 = 1 Hit |hitcrit3 = 82%/7% |type3 = Ranged |text3 = Rule Number 95 - Concentrate...! |effects3 = |name4 = Pillars of Hercules |stamina4 = 40% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 3 Rounds |hits4 = 2 Hits |hitcrit4 = 100%/8% |type4 = Melee |effects4 = 40% Chance |name5 = Cirrus, Nimbostratus and Cumulus |stamina5 = No Cost |target5 = One Enemy |cooldown5 = |hits5 = 3 Hits |hitcrit5 = 100% |type5 = Summon Melee |text5 = Pegasus! |effects5 = }}